Testimony
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Molly gives evidence at court, resulting in a few truths coming out as the defense attempts to discredit her...


**A/N: I was watching _New Tricks_ the other day and the courtroom scene inspired me to write something about Molly having the give evidence. It then occurred to me that she probably would lose some credibility for her part in Sherlock's fake suicide. This was the result, not sure how it turned out, it seems I'm pretty hopeless at writing courtroom scenes! But I hope you like it and apologies for the lame title!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Testimony**_

"Molly has given evidence at trials countless times before, John," Sherlock drawled, looking bored, "I don't know why you're so worried in this instance."

John didn't take his eyes off Molly in the witness stand, "Because the defence lawyer is determined to discredit you," he reminded the consulting detective, "and Molly has always been the weak link in your armour," he added absently.

"Molly is _not_ a weak link," Sherlock huffed, crossing his arms and looking incredibly offended.

John didn't hear him, he was too busy watching as the defence lawyer made a show of looking through his papers before turning his attention to Molly.

"Thank you for your testimony, Dr. Hooper," he began with a calculating smile, "it tallied so well with that given by Sherlock Holmes," he added.

Up in the gallery, John bit back a groan as he realised what the lawyer was alluding to; Sherlock merely rolled his eyes.

Molly wisely stayed silent, waiting for the lawyer to ask her a question.

"You've worked on several cases that Mr. Holmes has consulted on in the past," he continued, watching her carefully, "do you always agree so completely?"

"Not always," Molly replied easily, "but we both want the same thing."

"And what's that?"

"The truth."

The lawyer's smile became almost predatory and Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "Yes, let's talk about the truth, Dr. Hooper," he said smugly. "You were the pathologist who signed the certificate of death for Mr. Holmes, weren't you?"

The lawyer for the prosecution stood up, "Objection, relevance?"

The defence lawyer attempted to look nonplussed, "I am simply trying to ascertain the character of the witness, your Honour," he said innocently.

The judge eyed him warily, "Overruled," he said.

The lawyer for the prosecution sat down, shifting in his seat so that he could send a dark look in Sherlock's direction as he did so.

"Well, Dr. Hooper?" the defence lawyer prompted.

"Yes, I was."

"But he wasn't dead was he? Did you make a mistake?"

"No."

"So you lied?"

"Yes," she admitted in a small voice.

"Are you lying now?"

"No."

"Not even for Mr. Holmes?" the lawyer pressed, "You've just admitted that you've lied for him before."

"That was different," Molly replied firmly, "there were lives at stake."

"So there are limits to the lengths that you will go to for the great Sherlock Holmes?" the lawyer mocked.

His opposite number jumped to his feet, but the judge beat him to the punch, reminding the defence lawyer to tread carefully.

The lawyer for the prosecution sat down again as the defence lawyer attempted to look contrite, "I'll rephrase, your Honour."

He hid a smug smile as he looked down at his notes again.

"Dr. Hooper," the lawyer continued almost absently as he looked back up at her, "are you in love with Mr. Holmes?"

The court erupted into chaos briefly as the outraged prosecution protested to the line of questioning. John glanced in surprise at Sherlock as the latter emitted what sounded suspiciously like a growl as he glared down at the smug defence lawyer.

Only Molly remained calm, she didn't even glance up to where John and Sherlock were sitting; a slight clenching of her hands and a faint blush were the only outward signs of her distress.

"I merely wish to ascertain why such a dedicated professional with an otherwise unblemished record would falsify a report," the defence lawyer explained as the judge called the room back to order. "Can we really believe Dr. Hooper's testimony when she admits she has lied for Mr. Holmes in the past?"

"The circumstances are so different-"

"-but the people are _not_," the defence lawyer interjected, cutting off the prosecution with a meaningful look at the judge.

The judge looked thoughtful, "I'll allow it," he said finally, "for now."

John jumped as Sherlock made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a huff, glowering down at the defence lawyer as he watched the scene intently.

The defence lawyer looked back at Molly and raised his eyebrows, "Well, Dr. Hooper? Are you in love with him?"

"Yes," she admitted in a low tone, forcing herself to look the lawyer in the eye, John resisted the urge to look at Sherlock. "But what I did, I did to help him bring Moriarty to justice," she added in a steady tone.

The defence lawyer looked triumphant, "So you admit that you would lie to help him get the outcome he desired," he said smugly.

"No," Molly corrected him serenely, "because that wouldn't be justice."

The defence lawyer scowled, "No further questions," he said brusquely as he sat down.

John turned to Sherlock in surprise as he let out a low chuckle, "And you thought she'd be the weak link," Sherlock admonished him, shaking his head as he watched Molly leave the witness stand.

John gaped at him, "Is that really all you have to say?"

Sherlock looked confused, "What else is there to say?" he asked, standing up and making his way out of the gallery.

"She just admitted, in _court_, that she loves you and you have _nothing_ to say?" John asked incredulously as he followed him out.

Sherlock ignored the question as he caught sight of Molly, he grinned as she came over to join them. "I'm hurt, Molly, I thought you said you'd do anything for me," he teased, ignoring the way John opened gawked at him.

"I think you'll find that what I said was if you _needed_ anything, you could have me," she replied easily, also ignoring the way John's mouth was now hanging open.

Sherlock smirked as he slipped his arm around her shoulders, "I just need you," he said, before impulsively kissing her temple, "well done," he complimented her.

She smiled, blushing a little and Sherlock's smirk widened into a full blown grin as he caught sight of John's expression.

"Really, John, it can't have taken you _that_ much by surprise," Sherlock admonished him, "or have you really not noticed that I haven't been sleeping at 221B?"

John blinked, "You never sleep," he muttered without thinking.

Sherlock looked thoughtful, "Well, when I say _sleep_-"

"I don't want to know!" John interrupted him hastily, holding up his hands and shaking his head to get rid of _that_ particular mental image.

Molly giggled and shook her head at Sherlock, "You shouldn't tease John like that," she admonished him gently, bumping him lightly with her shoulder.

Sherlock conceded with a small nod, "You're right," he agreed, "I apologise John," he said absently as he checked his watch, a hint of mischief in his eyes that made John not quite believe him. "Shall we go?" he asked, leading the way out of the courthouse without waiting for an answer.

John watched the pair leave for a few moments, Sherlock still had his arm around Molly's shoulders and she had slipped her arm around his waist. He watched as Sherlock bent his head to listen to something Molly said before chuckling and giving her shoulders a light squeeze as his straightened.

John smiled to himself as he made to follow them: he might not have seen that they were together, but he _could_ see that Molly was very good for his friend.

Just as he'd always suspected would be the case.


End file.
